Crow
Adamos 'Crow' Blackwood Previously known as Adamos Blackwood, he took an alias to protect those he cared for. Which was odd, wasn't it? A rogue, changing his life style, simply to protect a few people? They must mean more than all the gold in the world to him. For a Rogue... That was certainly something. =Description= ---- Those who knew Adamos Blackwood before becoming Crow would still see that unmistakable charm he had always possessed. Those sparkling silver orbs he called eyes regarding everything around him with a keenness, no stone left unturned by his sight. Some say it felt like he was staring into them. When dressing outside of his leather's, which was... Fantastically rare. He would look quite nondescript, his thieves lifestyle made him have money to spare, as he was good at what he did. Yet, he did not value a rather lavish appearance, quite contrary to most rogues. A simple dress shirt and tie normally adorning his frame, along with a leather coat. These complimented well the pants he wore, of a thick fabric not unlike jeans. They were it's nearest Azerothian Equivalent, at least. Alongside this, he'd also have a simple pair of leather boots, dark brown in their soft supple nature. Scars were plentiful on this mans frame, most notably the one on his cheek. It caused a pale line to come up the side of his face. A mark of his history as a knife fighter. Armor Adamos used to walk around in an odd combination of both suit and leather outfit, marking him as both a rogue, and a man of tastes finer than that of your average ruffian. Looking at this suit, you'd tell he was very skilled rogue, for what others could wear a suit and leathers so confidently? Much less afford it. That whole black leathers black suit thing was put on hold when he was almost gutted by a member of a guild. Her blade sliced straight through the leathers, and into his stomach. They were ruined, along with his favorite suit. Now, he has had a much better suit forged and tailored. I say forged, because it took both metal and leatherwork to craft the rather fine set of armor that adorned his frame, the mithril breastplate was worth a small fortune, and was intricately engraved. It was built and forged upon the leather in pieces, to allow Crow to move very efficiently, despite being relatively laden in armor. The rest of the suits Greyish patches however, were leather, merely built and tailored to look as though it were mithril, hopefully acting as a deterrent. Arms Crow was a rogue, thus here comes the fun part. His small armory of blades and weapons he always had on his person. A fine yet simple rapier always sat on his hip, the swept hilt encasing his hand in a graceful swirling of wire, whenever wielded. The rapier was wielded seldom, but when it was it was always coupled with.... His Swordbreaker dagger. This was a large knife, with deep set teeth in the back meant for locking an opponents blade to twist it, disarming them if the blade became locked in the teeth, which was more often than not. Otherwise, it could parry quite efficiently. Several simple blades were also on his person, hidden in various areas. One Rondel, for plate wearers to be dispatched, and two identical climbing knives. Here, reader, is how Adamos got the nickname Crow. Of course, every rogue has their unique item, whether it be a stone that heats up near treasures, or a dagger that speaks.. Adamos' unique item(s) were a pair of flintlock pistols, a dull silver toward the back, with pyrite inlay. The barrel exits had extra metal however! And the extra metal... Carved the ends of the barrels into the mouth's of Crows. Caw. =History= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) Childhood Criminal History (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ----The Logistician personality type is thought to be the most abundant, making up around 13% of the population. Their defining characteristics of integrity, practical logic and tireless dedication to duty make Logisticians a vital core to many families, as well as organizations that uphold traditions, rules and standards, such as law offices, regulatory bodies and military. People with the Logistician personality type enjoy taking responsibility for their actions, and take pride in the work they do – when working towards a goal, Logisticians hold back none of their time and energy completing each relevant task with accuracy and patience. This personality type fits Adamos/Crow Quite well, in that he is entirely able to dedicate himself to whatever he might deem appropriate with reason and logic, moving through problems of intelligence with ease. Though, there would be a weakness under all the strengths this personality type brought. He was horrible with emotion. He only knew how to console those closest to him, and he didn't even know how to begin to comfort himself. Honestly, he just didn't. Beliefs Adamos believes in one thing, and that one thing? That's himself. If you can't believe in yourself, you shouldn't believe in anything to begin with, and if you can believe something, make damn sure it's yourself. Quirks That purple hat! He always wore a deep purple hat with a yellow band surrounding it. It was quite a nice hat, really, so his obsession with it wasn't without reason, but it sure was odd. Category:Characters Category:Rogues